


Cover Me (with You)

by surrenderdammit



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Spencer Reid, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Aaron Hotchner, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Top Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: PWP. Set somewhere in a universe where Hotch/Reid exists with minimum angst. Established relationship.“Aaron,” Spencer sighs, not to initiate a conversation, but simply to say his name. One of the many quirks he is learning from Spencer-the-lover that he hasn’t seen from Reid-the-colleague.





	Cover Me (with You)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted kinky sex with Hotch and Reid that didn't involve any angst or heavy backstories. No dead exes or recovering drug addicts etc.
> 
> So, uh. Anyway, please excuse any grammatical errors/typos, English is not my first language and this was entierly written on my phone and has not been beta read.
> 
> ALSO A HEADS UP. There is very light, pre-negotiated sort of somophilia in this. As in, Aaron asks if it's ok to put a plug up Spencer's butt after the latter falls asleep. Spencer gives his full consent though :) No other warnings I can think of, but let me know if I missed something!
> 
> That said...hope you'll enjoy! :)

O

Aaron walks into his bedroom to find what he started looking for the moment he came home to find a familiar pair of shoes by the front door. Spencer lies sprawled on his stomach, clad only in a pair of underwear with his bare feet hanging off the end of the bed like he’s just walked up to it and fallen flat on his face. His back is moving with his deep, slow breathing and Aaron starts to loosen his tie as he watches the tell-tale rhythm of sleep. Silently, he undresses and walks over to stand looming over the warm, inviting body in his bed.

The case had effected Spencer the most, and so Aaron had let him escape early as Aaron stayed to tie it up at the office. He hadn’t known for certain that Spencer would choose to go to Aaron’s place rather than his own. They had only just begun this...thing, whatever it is, three months ago and they were both hesitant about their boundaries and if crossing some of them would be all right. Evidently, tonight, Spencer had been too tired to care. Aaron is glad for it.

Down to his boxer briefs, Aaron carefully climbs into bed, hovers over Spencer on his hands and knees. Slowly, he lowers himself down, covers the tall, lanky body with his broader bulk. Presses the pliant, warm man down into the soft bedding and sighing at the feel of him. He tangles their legs together, presses his groin against the bump of Spencer’s ass, and feels him wake up. Muscles tense before they go lax again, Spencer recognizing his presence and welcoming it between one blink and the next. Even groggy with sleep and decompressing from a stressful case, that brain of his is sharp and beautiful. Aaron nuzzles his nose into the cheek that isn’t pressed into the bed, moving strands of hair and recognizing the scent of his shampoo and shower gel. He lands a gentle kiss to the corner of a smiling mouth, enjoys the deep inhale that makes the back against his chest move.

“Aaron,” Spencer sighs, not to initiate a conversation, but simply to say his name. One of the many quirks he is learning from Spencer-the-lover that he hasn’t seen from Reid-the-colleague. Another is his surprising comfort with touch that doesn’t exist with strangers, and only to a certain extent with his friends. Aaron lift his head up a bit and looks down on his face. His eyes are still closed, and he’s smiling. It’s not particularly difficult to lean back down and kiss him again, this time more firmly on his mouth.

“How do you feel? Do you want to talk about it, or just sleep?” Aaron asks, voice low and gentle. Spencer opens his eyes finally and side-eyes him.

“Will you fuck me? I want to be good-exhausted, rather than the weary form of exhaustion I’m currently suffering from,” he replies after a few silent moments of contemplation. Aaron buries his face in Spencer’s shoulder, inhaling sharply. Slowly, he rocks his hips and grinds against the curve of ass pressed against his groin. It would be a nice way to find some release, that’s for certain. He has no objections, but…

“How do you want it?” he wonders. It could go several ways, but he’s hoping he’ll be allowed to let go a bit. It’s been a while.

Spencer, ever observant and a quick learner, seems to pick up on his mood. “Hard. Fuck me hard, please. Like this.”

Talking about these things used to make Spencer blush. It still does, but rather than acute embarrassment and discomfort, he’s excited and aroused by the slight twinge of shame he admits to feeling at putting his desires into words. It makes Aaron want to tie him up and see how much filth he can tease out of that lovely mouth.

“All right. Scoot up the bed and get comfortable,” he whispers into Spencer’s ear then, grinding against his ass once before reluctantly getting up. He goes for the bedside drawer that contains the lube, condoms, single-use medical gloves, tissues and small towels. They hadn’t planned this encounter and he wants to keep the mess at a minimum, since they’re both likely to pass out from exhaustion once this is over. The drawer under their supplies contains some of their toys.

“I performed an enema on myself in the shower earlier,” Spencer offers shyly, smiling from where he's crawled up the bed, a pillow tucked under his hips to raise his bare ass. Evidently he got rid of the underwear as Aaron had his back turned.

“Presumptuous,” Aaron says with a raised brow, smirking when that makes Spencer bite his lower lip and nuzzle his face into the pillow it's resting on.

“Optimistic, practical and strategic, more like,” he corrects with a muffled voice, peering at Aaron through his lashes.

“That too,” Aaron concedes as he picks up the lube and a towel. He gets back on the bed and without having to ask, Spencer lifts his hips and allows Aaron to cover the supportive pillow with a towel.

“This is a lovely sight,” he observes once Spencer is settled again. Aaron kneels between Spencer’s legs, which he eagerly spreads to accommodate him. He runs a hand down Spencer’s spine, runs a finger between the cheeks of his ass. With a hand on each cheek, he spreads him apart and takes a look.

Spencer is clean and smooth. He’s not a very hairy man, but still grooms himself because he loves assplay but gets embarrassed by the hair. Unnecessary, but it’s not Aaron’s choice to make. Though, sometimes, he wishes it were. Not because he cares much either way, that’s not what it’s about. It’s about control, and holding the power of choice. It’s a discussion he’s been wanting to have, but they need to figure out what _they_ are, first.

“So pretty,” Aaron says. “Your hole is tight now, isn’t it? You haven’t had time to play with yourself in a while, and it’s been too long since I fucked you open with my cock.”

Spencer squirms, lets loose a low moan. It spurs Aaron on, making him reach for the lube and coat his fingers. He doesn’t bother warming it up, enjoys the way Spencer flinches at the cold touch. One finger slips in easy, the second one takes a bit of coaxing. He runs his free hand along Spencer’s hip and thigh, soothing. He dips down to cup Spencer’s balls, goes further to feel how hard he’s getting. The light, teasing touches makes Spencer groan with frustration, but it’s enough of a distraction to work in another finger.

“How does it feel? Getting stretched out, getting ready to take my cock,” Aaron asks just to get him talking. He loves listening to him talk, loves that voice and the way he sometimes stutters over some words when they won’t come out fast enough.

“It feels good, so good,” Spencer gasps out, his hips rocking in time with Aaron’s thrusts, grinding against the pillow. “I feel filled up, but I still want more. It makes me remember what it’s like, having you fuck me properly, with your cock, and it makes me eager to take it again. I feel anticipation, I feel excited. It’s a rush and, oh, I... _Aaron._ ”

Aaron rubs his fingertips against Spencer’s prostate, rewarding him before he works one more finger inside. Four is a stretch, but his cock is big, and he doesn’t want to hurt him. It looks good, seeing Spencer spread out on his bed, back arched and bottom raised while his hole swallows Aaron’s fingers. Spencer's skin is pale and smooth, warm to the touch. Aaron can’t wait to be pressed close to him again, to crowd him against his bed and cage him in.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Aaron declares, voice raspy with desire. Spencer whines as fingers are withdrawn from his hole, but Aaron ignores it in favor of slicking his dick up with a generous amount of lube. He wastes little time, taking hold of his cock and pressing the spongy tip against Spencer’s twitching hole. For a moment, he simply lets it rest there with just a little bit of pressure, a tease that has his lover pleading with him.

“Please, fuck me. Please Aaron, I feel _empty,”_ Spencer whimpers. It sets Aaron’s blood on fire, and with a sharp breath he pushes inside until the whole tip of his cock has been sucked inside a wet, tight heat. It makes him shiver with pleasure as Spencer’s muscles clench around the new intrusion, and he allows for a few moments to enjoy it; his thick, long cock an obscene sight where it just barely breaches Spencer’s stretched out hole.

“Oh you filthy boy,” Aaron says under his breath and Spencer whimpers, squirms, and tries to push back for more. Eagerly, Aaron takes over. He fucks inside with one smooth, long thrust that has Spencer throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure as he arches his back and _takes it._ The feel of his whole length enveloped in tight heat, the sight of his hips pressed flush against a round little ass...Aaron breathes harshly as he reached down to spread it apart, thumbs digging in hard in each cheek, to get a better view. The wrinkled skin of Spencer’s asshole is stretched smooth almost, flushed and shiny from lube. Slowly, Aaron withdraws, watching intently as his cock reappears and fuck, it’s amazing how much Spencer can take and how much he enjoys it.  

“I want to hear you,” Aaron says, pressing slowly inside again. As he bottoms out, he adds a hard thrust that has Spencer rocking forward with a gasp. “Tell me what feels good. Scream, cry, beg. Don’t hold back.”

He meets Spencer’s eyes over his shoulder. Spencer’s cheeks are flushed, his lips are shiny and plump from biting them and his long hair is a curly mess around him. He’s a beautiful man, always has been, and looks so young and debauched lying there, split open on Aaron’s cock and loving it.

“Fuck me then, Aaron. I need it. Please, make me come,” he begs, all breathy moans and pleading eyes. For a moment, Aaron closes his eyes and takes a breath, savoring this. Then he looks back down on the man beneath him, grips his hips firmly, and starts to thrust. He doesn’t start off gently, he’s fucking Spencer hard and fast, fucking the breath out of him. The sound of his hips colliding with Spencer’s ass, the sound of squelching lube as his cock drives in and out of his twitching hole, it all drives him on. He can smell sex and sweat, see the way Spencer rocks back and forth from the force of his thrusts, and fuck, he has missed this.

“Yes, yes, oh,” Spencer moans and Aaron can’t take it anymore, he needs more of him. With as much force as he can muster without causing any pain, Aaron thrusts all the way inside before he pauses, all bottomed out, and leans down until they’re pressed chest to back. Once more, he’s covering his slender lover, caging him in as he rests his forearms on either side of his shoulders. Spencer’s arms are stretching towards the headboard, hands braced against it, and Aaron can feel his shoulders flexing as he moves beneath him. This new angle allows for less leverage, but it forces him deeper inside, and that makes something hot burn in the pit of Aaron’s stomach.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, Aaron don’t stop,” Spencer sobs as a few moments go by, where Aaron lies savoring the feel of him beneath him, warming and squeezing his cock. In reply, Aaron shushes him gently as he starts to thrust again. This time it’s short, hard jabs that with a few adjustments grinds mercilessly against Spencer’s sensitive prostate.

“Fuck!” Spencer gasps. “You’re going to make me come, ah, that’s---oh, yes, right there, I---Aaron, please!”

Aaron mouths along a tense shoulder, nips at the skin beneath an ear, and kisses any skin he can reach. He doesn’t stop, his thrusts are hard jabs that jolts Spencer with each push, and it doesn’t take long before Spencer is wailing his release. Turned on beyond belief and greedy for more now that he finally has this again, Aaron doesn’t let up. He fucks Spencer through his orgasm, milks him as his cock is a relentless pressure on his prostate, and Spencer lies there and takes it. He squirms and begs and sobs, cheeks wet with tears, but he doesn’t tell him to stop. Aaron sneaks a hand underneath him, finds his still hard cock pressed between the covered pillow and Spencer’s body. It’s wet with semen, proof of what he already knows, but still it makes him bite down on Spencer’s shoulder to satisfy the urge to shout. Spencer came and is still hard, because Aaron won’t stop fucking him, won’t stop stimulating his prostate. And now, now he’s going to jerk him off. Going to make him come again, listening to him cry as he shivers and twitches from the overstimulation.

“Filthy, beautiful boy,” Aaron whispers darkly in Spencer ear, but he can’t seem to reply with anything but whimpers and moans. Aaron kisses the corner of his mouth, licks at his cheek. Tastes his tears. His cock throbs, the quivering muscles of Spencer’s hole making him groan. The dick in his hand is weeping again, Aaron can feel the precome as he presses his thumb to the tip. He pushes with his hips and maneuvers them a bit, until Spencer is kneeling with his chest still pressed to the bed and Aaron still plastered as closely as possible given the slight change in position. It’s easier to jerk Spencer off like this, pulling at him with a tight, fast fist. With new leverage, his palm flat against the bed and his knees and feet firmly braced, Aaron’s thrust becomes longer and rougher. It doesn't take much before Spencer comes again, fists clenched and body twitching.

“Yes, ah fuck, Spencer,” Aaron groans, feeling himself rush towards completion. He lets go of Spencer’s dick, pushes him down until he’s flat on the bed again. Kneeling up straight, Aaron braces his hands on Spencer’s ass and repositions them until Spencer’s legs are closed and pressed together by Aaron’s as he kneels on either side of his hips. It tightens Spencer right up, and Aaron has to throw his head back and shout out a curse. His hips twitch on instinct and he doesn’t even think about it, just starts thrusting again. His hands squeezes the globes of Spencer’s ass, spreading apart and pushing together, his cock hard and flushed a painful red where it fucks into the slim body beneath him.

His orgasm hits him hard. He comes, fucking his load as deep as he can, grinding against Spencer’s ass and collapsing on top of him with a drawn-out moan. The man beneath him whimpers, prompting Aaron to nuzzle his cheek and press gentle, affectionate kisses to his mouth, his neck, his brow.

“Good, you did so good,” Aaron whispers with a hoarse voice. He runs fingers through Spencer’s hair, kisses his shoulder. “You came for me twice. Did it feel good? How do you feel now?”

Spencer is pliant beneath him, kissing back when he can, reaching one hand out to tangle with one of Aaron’s. “It felt so good. The way you kept going, the way I...the way my orgasm just wouldn’t stop. I didn’t come down, just wanted more. It hurt, but in...in a good way. I was aching for more. And now...now I feel wrung out. Satisfied. So, so satisfied.”

Aaron hums with approval, and grins when it makes Spencer squirm. “I’m glad. Do you want to fall asleep like this? I’d stay awake and clean us. Or do you want to clean up now, go to sleep after?”

A few moments pass as Spencer thinks it through, before he finally yawns. “Like this, please. I like having you on me, having you in me. I should feel claustrophobic, but I feel safe and sated. Is that okay?”

Aaron kisses him some more, his mouth and his nose and his cheek. “Of course baby, that’s completely fine. Good, in fact. I want to make you feel like that, it makes me feel good. Now sleep, I’ll take care of everything.”

Spencer nods shyly, closing his eyes and breathing out. Neither of them mention Aaron’s slip, the term of endearment sounding natural and sweet in the silence of his bedroom. An idea comes to mind that has him biting his lip to stop from moaning, though he can feel his cock twitch inside Spencer’s hole.

“Baby,” he whispers, lips brushing Spencer’s cheek. “After you’re asleep, can I fill you up? With a plug. Keep my come inside of you all night. Is that something you’d like?”

Spencer moans, his ass tightening up and Aaron’s breath hitches. “Yes,” Spencer replies shyly, squeezing his hand. “Yes, please.”

Despite them both being enticed by Aaron’s suggestion, it doesn’t take long before Spencer is asleep. Aaron indulges himself for a few more moments, enjoying having his soft cock still surrounded by heat. But he’s exhausted, and he plans to fuck Spencer again in the morning. To do that, he wants to be well rested.

Carefully, Aaron pulls out, grateful for the pillow that keeps Spencer’s ass slightly elevated. Aaron spreads the cheeks, checks on the flushed, fucked-out hole. It’s gaping a bit, and wet from lube and come. His own cock is glistening with the same mess, and he wishes he could use Spencer’s mouth to clean it up. But it would wake him up and Aaron hasn’t yet asked for permission to do that, like he did with the plug. Another time, perhaps.

Gingerly, Aaron gets up from the bed and fetches a butt plug from the toy drawer. He returns to Spencer, careful as he gets on his knees and spreads Spencer’s legs. With his fingers, Aaron pushes the come that spilled out as he fucked through his own orgasm, before he gently presses the plug inside. During this, Spencer twitches and moans quietly, but is too exhausted to wake up and settles as soon as Aaron shushes him and rubs a gentle hand across his ass. Aaron takes his time removing the pillow from underneath the sleeping man, getting rid of the soiled towel and cleaning then both up with some tissues. It’s a bite more of a struggle to get them both settled beneath the covers, but finally, they’re both in bed. Spencer ends up the little spoon, while Aaron nuzzles into his neck. Spencer’s long hair is soft and curly, smells of Aaron’s shampoo and sweat and sex. It fills Aaron senses, and before he can do more than settle down and relax, he’s asleep.

  
O

**Author's Note:**

> Terms of endearments are one of my kinks ok don't judge lol.


End file.
